Cariño
by IscreamwillfixIt
Summary: Incluso él se sorprendió de sus palabras, la pelirroja no supo que contestar, simplemente se quedó observándolo.. Esta viñeta es parte del Drinny-Con 2019, organizado este año por la página de Facebook Drinny All The Way.


_**Deslinde de responsabilidad, el copyright y la marca registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros; y, en su caso, de J.K. Rowling.**_

_**Esta viñeta es parte del Drinny-Con 2019, organizado este año por la página de Facebook Drinny All The Way.**_

**—**

_**Cariño.**_

**—**

Ginny sonrió encantada mientras observaba a su novio dormir, no es que tuviese esa extraña manía, simplemente, estaba ansiosa por contarle la noticia que le había dado el medimago hacía unos días, había estado en París en un juego de quidditch, cuando vomitó sobre la entrenadora, ésta se había enfadado tanto que decidió vetarla del juego, alegando que el medimago debería revisarla por si comió algo en mal estado. Eso la había hecho enfurecer, sabía que lo hacía como venganza, sin embargo, le habían dado la noticia más encantadora del mundo.

Tenía dos meses de embarazo.

Ella y su novio, Draco Malfoy, estaban en la espera de su primer hijo, no podía describir la sensación que aquellas palabras le habían provocado, él no estaba muy convencido de aquello, sin embargo ella, deseaba una familia tan numerosa como la propia. Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de Draco al aclararse la garganta, mismo que hacía todas las mañanas.

"Buenos días". Saludó él, con un tono grave por el sueño.

"Buenos días". Le sonrió encantada.

"Estas de muy buen humor ¿tengo que preocuparme de que babee mucho o ronqué en exageración toda la noche?"

"No, no es nada de eso, es solo que tengo algo que decirte".

"Soy todo oídos".

El rubio se giró hasta ella, le observó lo más atento que pudo, sin embargo el sueño hizo que cada vez le costara más mantener los ojos abiertos.

"Estoy embarazada".

Aquellas palabras lo despertaron absolutamente, los ojos tan abiertos como podía, sus labios se abrieron en sorpresa, Ginny sonrió, feliz, pero la sonrisa se borró de sus labios cuando la expresión de sorpresa de su novio se volvió una mueca de desconcierto y desagrado. No era para nada feliz por la noticia.

"Se te nota la felicidad por cada poro". Soltó mordaz.

"Creí que lo habíamos hablado, no tendríamos hijos". Ella hizo una mueca. "Por el momento, al menos, Ginny, tenemos realmente poco saliendo juntos y…"

"Eso no opinabas cuando me pediste que me mudara a vivir contigo, Draco, de hecho, insististe, porque no podrías seguir sin mí, sin mis besos, sin mi cuerpo ¿son correctas mis palabras?" Se levantó de la cama.

"_Cariño". _La llamó.

Ginny giró furiosa, tomó su varita del buró junto a ella y le lanzó un hechizo, que le produjo un salpullido intenso en los genitales.

"¡Ginevra!" Bramó enfurecido.

"Se te quitará cuando te revise un medimago".

—

Draco sonrió cuando la vista de una hermosa pelirroja de rostro pecoso pasó delante de él, sin prestarle atención, no lo había visto, iba distraída, con una sonrisa mientras sacaba de la bolsa un pequeño conjunto de bebé, así que desvió la vista hasta el vientre de la joven, habían pasado seis meses desde que le había dejado aquella mañana con un espantoso picor en los genitales, tuvo que ir a San Mungo para que solucionaran aquello, humillándolo en el proceso.

"Harry dijo que se encargaría de pintar el cuarto del bebé el fin de semana". Murmuró Molly Weasley, que acompañaba a su hija.

"Lo sé, también me lo dijo, aprovecharía que iría con Hermione a ese spa". Se encogió de hombros. "No sé qué haría sin él, será un buen padre". Comentó, acariciando su vientre abultado.

La furia lo invadió ¿ahora estaba con Potter? ¿A pesar de que lo había dejado por irse con él? Por ningún motivo iba a permitir que San Potter fuese la figura paterna de su hijo.

"Ginny". La nombró, Ginevra se giró rápidamente hasta él, sorprendida.

"Draco". Soltó incrédula.

"Necesito que hablemos, no quiero que ese niño…"

"Ese niño". Repitió. "Sabes, Draco, no me interesa lo que no quieras que _ese niño, _que es _mi _hijo, yo puedo encargarme de él".

"Aun así, llevará el apellido Malfoy". La sujetó del brazo.

"Suelta a mi hija, Malfoy". Bramó Molly. "No quieres que te suceda lo mismo que a tu tía Bellatrix ¿o sí?"

La mano de Draco se colocó en su costado, Ginny le miraba dolida, se dio media vuelta, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir, la amaba.

"Quiero que me des una oportunidad". Ella se detuvo. "Otra oportunidad, _cariño, _soy un imbécil, lo sé, y estoy aterrado, aterrado de no tenerte junto a mí jamás, y que el bebé, _nuestro hijo, _herede lo peor de mí".

"¿No has pensado que quizá él pueda tener lo mejor de ti?" Él sonrió, le estaba diciendo que sería un varón.

"Cásate conmigo".

Incluso él se sorprendió de sus palabras, la pelirroja no supo que contestar, simplemente se quedó observándolo.

"No estoy bromeando, ahora mismo, mañana, cuando tú quieras, sólo dime cuando".

"Draco, yo…"

"Me amas, lo sé, se notó cuando me viste".

"En eso tiene razón". Gruñó Molly.

"Mamá". La reprendió.

"Es todo lo que quieres, Ginny, desde que te dije que era muy pronto para que fueras a vivir con él, una familia es lo que siempre has querido formar con él".

Las palabras de la mujer sorprendieron a Draco, sonrió, se sentía un imbécil, ella lo amaba, ¿cómo podía dudarlo? Se acercó a ella y la besó, mientras acariciaba su vientre.

"Está bien, me casaré contigo".


End file.
